Hate of The Devine
by broken-horn
Summary: Kushina's affair with the devine leads to anger from the gods. Follow Naruto as he seeks the truth of his birth and the power in blood. Rated M for reasons.


Don't own Naruto this is only my second story so be kind gentle

She woke up groaning as she stretched her limbs enjoying the feeling of her joints popping back into place. She slowly looked around the room unsure of where she was at the

moment, 'Yellow walls and horrible taste in furniture this defiantly is not home.' She thought as she tried to sit up only to be weighed down by an unknown arm. The woman looked

down at the man in the bed with her and slowly recalled the events of last night.

She had received a mission that required her to travel to Kumo and gather information on their recovery since the last Great War. She left had left soon after a quick screw with her

husband, something they did every time one of them might not come back, and had rushed off to gather the Intel. She had arrived a few days later under the cover of darkness and

applied a seal that suppressed her chakra down to that of a civilian level, the only risk of this is that she could no longer perform jutsu or mold her chakra with out the risk of either

destroying her chakra pathways of blowing her cover. She had blended easily into the crowds Kumo's Bolt squads oblivious to her presence, that's when she met 'Him' a tall dark haired

man with the most peculiar eyes they kept changing color when ever he seemed to think or plot something, she assumed it was some kind of blood line that gave him an unknown

edge in battle. She decided this man would be the one she gathered her info of the village on. Her first action was just to talk to the man ask a few questions and leave. Sadly the life

of a ninja is never an easy one, her and the man ended up back at his apartment and did the nasty into the early hours of the morning.

//end flash back//

The man slowly rose up from the bed yawing softly as he did eyes changing color again and brushed his long black hair from his face, "Good morning Kushina." He said with a grin.

That's when Kushina began to panic, she never told him her name. The man laughed softly, "Aw what's the matter, wolf got your tongue?" he asked getting out of bed strutting across

the room unashamed that he was naked. He snapped his fingers and was clothed in a strange garment, Black armor that seemed to absorb all light ((Over used I know)), the chest

piece had to spike coming off the breast plate, arms covered in small spines the would easily rend flesh form bone, legs similar to the arms and to top its on every joint was a human

skull that cried blood that vanished as soon as it dripped of the bone.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked venom in her voice pulling out a kunai form no where and took a defensive stance, "And how do you know my name?" she was scared now if he knew

who she was what else could he know.

The man put his hair into a pony tail and smirked putting on a brown travelers cloak. " Who I am is of no importance to one who will die soon." He said laughing when she flinched

knowing she knew nothing of the mans skill or abilities, "Relax I wont be the one killing you," the man said opening the door. "It will be the one thing you desire most." He said

cryptically walking out of the door be for he seemed to blur out of existence. Kushina dropped the kunai and thanked the gods she was alight and sighed in relief when her heart

stopped beating so fast. She quickly dressed and gathered her things and escaped from Kumo as fast as he could.

Ten months had past since Kushina's encounter with the strange man, she hadn't bother to tell Minato in fear of angering the man she loved. She had returned successfully in her

mission due to this stranger and decided to take a break from the life of a ninja and relax for a while. I was then she found out she was pregnant and made the choice to quit the life

as a ninja of Konoha. This is where we find ourselves today, in the delivery room where Naruto Uzumaki was born. The doctors left Kushina after the baby was born to give her a

moments rest and enjoy her new life as a mother.

Kushina laid there eyes vacant of life, staring at the ceiling. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of laughter from a small baby who was being held carefully in the arms of

a hooded figure as if the baby was the most precious creation in life. "My son, soon I will join your mother in death." He said grinning down at the baby as it tried to grab the spike on

his chest plate, "But you will live, and you will carry a burden that even we Gods would shy from," the baby grew silent listening to his father and cooed softly up at the man, "Soon the

Red Dawn will come for your life, and much worse the forces of me brothers and sister." He said voiced hiding a rage greater than the devils. The man put the baby down in the cold

arms of its mother and didn't bother to even look back as he vanished in a blur of light all the while the screams of the dying could be heard as the Kyuubi finally breached the walls of

Konoha.

((we all know what happens next so I wont bother to go over it))

Minato stood there looking down at his dead body, "Well this isn't what I expected." He said sighing looking at the Death God, " I suppose now that you've sealed the Kyuubi into my

son I guess you'll be devouring my soul." He said calmly looking at the God who started to laugh.

"This boy is not your son." Death said as he started to laugh at the man, "Your wife had an affair in Iwa." It said reaching over to Grab Minato only to pull back as a spear stabbed in

front of the confused man "Valkyrie!" Death exclaimed backing from the descending figure who could not be seen due to the intense light.

His soul belongs to Baldur now." A woman's voice said grasping the spear pointing it at deaths neck, "Would you break the pact of the fallen monster?" the woman asked smirking

grabbing Minato's hand pulling him into the light leaving the "God" to seethe in anger " You will have your vengeance little warrior." The Valkyrie said with looking at Minato who still

had a confused look.

Hey its my broken horn here, just posted my second story and i know its not great might be terrible even but hey I need a critic.

Please read and review.


End file.
